<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Always Loved You by blueyeddrabble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148617">I've Always Loved You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble'>blueyeddrabble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Getting Together, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Tender Sex, they love each other just never said it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeddrabble/pseuds/blueyeddrabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kita has always loved Aran. Aran had always loved Kita. So it's only natural they finally tell each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Always Loved You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am such a softie for Arankita. This is probably one of my softest fics ever and I really hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What to wear?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usually his clothing isn’t something Kita takes a while to decide. His typical outfit consists of a light tee, some baggy pants, and maybe a jacket if it was chilly out on the farm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight though, effort is definitely going into his look. He’s excited for a night out on the town with his old high school teammates to celebrate Japan’s silver medal win in the olympics. Though Kita would be lying if he said he is putting this much effort for all of his friends. There is one person in particular he is getting all dressed up for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ojiro Aran, who has been in Kita’s life since their first year at Inazaraki. Kita had developed feelings for Aran throughout the years, though he knows they started in highschool, and he is sure Aran’s weekly visits to the farm are not helping much. Well at least they used to be weekly. Since Aran got accepted to the national team, he has only gotten a weekend off per month which meant less time seeing each other. Seeing Aran less, helped Kita realize just how deep he is for his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita settles on an outfit that Atsumu helped him pick out. A loose red shirt, that Atsumu told him to “keep the top two buttons unbuttoned for maximum sex appeal” and a pair of black jeans, that hugged him in all the right places, Kita gave himself a once over in the mirror and smirked. Kita is going to have to thank Atsumu for the outfit idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita walks out of his house only to be greeted by Aran getting out of his car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just about to come check if you were still getting ready.” Aran smiles. His eyes trail down Kita’s outfit, freezing on the exposed chest. Aran swallows as his face begins to heat up. “Looks like you’re good to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita smiles, not knowing what he is doing to Aran. Kita saunters over to Aran’s car and brings his friend into a hug. “Thanks for giving me a ride, and I’m so proud of you. Congratulations on the silver.” With that Kita reluctantly pulls off of Aran and gets into the passenger side of the car. Leaving a disheveled Aran to pull himself together before they drive to the bar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pull up to the bar that has a bright neon sign emitting rainbow colors. Kita laughs as Aran walks closely by his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, I’m guessing this place was Atsumu’s idea though.” Aran laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely, apparently he and Sakusa made a bet with Kageyama and HInata about which couple could get more hate over pda.” Kita rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll never understand him. He should be happy he found a boyfriend to put up with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch, that stung Kita-san.” Atsumu looks affronted placing a hand over his heart. Kita laughs as he walks up to hug Atsumu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Atsumu, you did good.” Kita ruffled Atsumu’s hair, making the taller man pout. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid Kita-san, you don’t have to do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you definitely act like a baby.” Another voice added in. Kita looks over to notice Osamu who's hand is wrapped around his boyfriend’s own. Kita walks to Osamu and Suna and pats both of their shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you guys, it’s good to see you. Suna, congratulations on winning silver.” Kita walks back over to Aran, who isn’t the time of Kita’s greetings got them both a drink. “So Atsumu, where is your husband?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Sakusa, is over in a booth over there. He isn’t super fond of crowds or clubs, so he offered to just save us that seat all night.” Kita is impressed at how much Sakusa has grown throughout his relationship with Atsumu. He used to refuse to even come out to have fun with them, but enough time with Atsumu can make anyone loosen up. “But Kita-san, why are you dressed like that, are you hoping for some action tonight?” Atsumu wiggles his eyebrows. The question makes Kita blush and Aran choke on his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I definitely wore it to impress someone.” Kita answers as he presses into Aran’s side. Atsumu’s only response is a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group heads over to the booth where Sakusa is sitting. Atsumu sits the extra drink he had down in front of his husband and slides into the booth slamming into Sakusa’s side. As they fill into the booth Kita stays pressed close to Aran. The group begins to have conversations about nothing. The music starts to drown out their conversation, as they switch to talking about everyone’s plans now that the national team isn’t a big worry for them. Kita tunes everyone out besides Aran. Whenever he hears that Aran has an opportunity to coach at Inazaraki, Kita can’t help but to feel his heart speed up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So are ya gonna’ stay to coach?” Atsumu asks, before throwing the rest of his drink back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. It would be a major pay cut, but I can think of a few reasons why I would love to stay.” Aran answers. He takes a sip of his drink and has his other hand squeeze Kita’s thigh. Kita can’t help the squeak that escapes his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m gonna go get another drink.” Kita climbs out of the booth over Aran, clearly flustered. As he waits up at the bar to get another drink, someone walks over to him, and asks him if he is here with anyone. Kita doesn’t even get a chance to respond as a hand rests on his shoulder. He looks over to see Osamu, clearly a little inebriated, answer for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“His boyfriend is right over there, he’s the ace for Japan’s national volleyball team, so unless you want a full team of pissed off athletes coming for you, I suggest you turn around.” The random man asks Kita if it’s true. Kita only nods in response. The random turns around and tries his luck on another patron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that?” Kita asks, throwing back the drink he just ordered, and immediately ordering another one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all know how in love with Aran you are, so I’m just making sure he doesn’t think you’re giving someone else a chance.” Osamu smirks, ordering himself a water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita just shakes his head, as he chugs his next drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That drink proves to be a mistake. Kita knows his limit when he goes out is two, because after that he has a hard time to turn down drinks, and he is a touchy drunk. Kita feels the regret hit whenever Atsumu orders two rounds of shots for the table. Kita in an attempt to hide buries his face into the side of Aran’s neck. His hot breath, whispering on Aran’s skin for Atsumu to not see him. Aran’s eyes blow wide open at the sensation, eliciting a quiet laugh from everyone else at the table. In an attempt to soothe Kita, Aran wraps his arm around his shoulder and lets it drape down to Kita’s waist. Aran realizes it was a mistake as Kita releases a shaky breath that ghosts over Aran’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kita-san! Stop hiding or else you have to take even more shots!” Atsumu yells out over the music.” In retrospect, mistakes are definitely made in the moment. Kita double fists, and shoots back both shots at once. His face puckering up as a result. He falls directly back, his head landing on something firm yet soft. He looks over to notice himself laying on top of Aran’s chest. A heavy blush covers Kita’s face, and it goes even a deeper shade of red as Aran’s arm that is wrapped around him pulls him closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night goes on with Kita practically staying glued to Aran’s side. After his next set of shots, Kita looks up to Aran. Aran smiles down at him. Kita is ready to drop on his knee then and there to promise to spend the rest of his life with Aran. That smile is the embodiment of warmth, love, and protection. Kita grabs Aran’s unoccupied hand and brings it up to his bare chest. “Do you feel that?” Aran can only nod. “My heart always beats crazy when you’re around. You always make me feel this way.” Kita looks up to see a quiver in Aran’s throat. A look higher shows tear filled eyes. Kita smiles up at Aran. Kita nuzzles his face into Aran’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Atsumu breaks the mood when he shows back up with another tray of shots. Kita grabs two and holds one up for Aran. Aran taking the hint wraps his lips around the shot and throws his head back. Kita smiles as he takes his shot. The shot instantly hits Kita as he leans up and whispers into Aran’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna suck your dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aran sobers up immediately, and honestly he’s surprised he could be even more sober. He only had two drinks and one shot, the rest of the night was full of nothing but water and Kita’s flirting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys I think I had enough fun tonight, I’m gonna head home. Kita, you want to come with me, or are you gonna uber back to your house?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita wastes no time jumping out from the booth saying his goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive back goes better than expected. Instead of Kita trying to jump his gun like Aran thought it would be, instead it’s just a thirty minute drive of Aran playing his calm playlist while Kita tries not to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two eventually make it to Kita’s farm house, and as Aran puts the car in park he looks over to see Kita asleep. Aran is weak. That is all he can think as he takes in Kita’s hair that falls perfectly in place even as he sleeps, the full black eyelashes that are hiding the most beautiful eyes Aran has ever seen, the lush lips that Aran has dreamt of kissing for so many nights. Aran gets out of the car and goes over to open the passenger side. After Aran struggles to unbuckle Kita, he slides him into his arms and carries him bridal style into the house. Kita doesn’t wake or even stir until Aran lays him down onto the bed. As soon as Kita’s head touches the pillow, he grabs Aran by the collar of his shirt and pulls him down on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aran… I want you.” Kita brings his lips up to meet Aran’s. Before they can meet Aran springs up and off the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinsuke… we can talk about this in the morning. You’re too drunk to do anything tonight.” Aran pulls the blanket up to cover Kita. “I’m gonna go sleep in the guest room.” Aran leans over and kisses Kita’s forehead. Kita lays in the bed wide awake as he hears Aran rustle in the guest room, getting himself situated. Kita can’t stop the tears that fall from his eyes as he wonders if he messed up everything he had with Aran. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tears continue to fall as Kita eventually cries himself to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning Kita wakes up to a killer headache, luckily Aran must have taken pity on him before he left and left some medicine and a glass of water for him. Without question Kita pops the pills, downs the water, and heads out to the kitchen. Kita is still wearing his same clothes from last night, well, at least the same shirt. As Kita approaches the kitchen he can smell something cooking. Kita walks into the kitchen to find Aran in a tight dri fit shirt and cuffed sweatpants. Kita’s breath hitches as he realizes that Aran had just returned from his morning jog. Aran turns as he hears the footsteps from behind. And god dammit if Kita isn’t weak for that smile. As Aran flashes his teeth, all Kita can do is walk towards him and start to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aran I-“ Kita’s apology is cut short by the feeling of Aran’s mouth on his own. Kita is taken aback at the suddenness and deepness of the kiss. Aran pulls away, flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to do that since high school.” Kita can’t look him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But last night…” Kita starts to whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Last night, you were drunk, and I didn’t want you to regret anything that happened to us.” Aran sighed. “Shinsuke, I have been in love with you since highschool.” What happened next catches Aran off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita is cupping Aran’s face and pulling him down for a kiss. Kita swipes his tongue across Aran’s bottom lip. Aran gets the message and opens his mouth allowing for Kita’s tongue to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two deepen the kiss, only for Aran to eventually pull back. “That was amazing. Shinsuke… you’re perfect.” Kita purrs at the compliment. “Did you just purr?” Aran laughs as he just holds Kita in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me. I liked when you said that.” Kita answers, pressing his lips against Aran’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinsuke… you need to stop.” Aran says as he lifts his chin, exposing his neck even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? We don’t have any plans today.” Kita nuzzles against Aran’s neck. “Plus I’ve wanted to do this since high school.” Kita grabs Aran’s collar and pulls him back to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>As the two enter the room, Aran lifts Kita up by his thighs allowing Kita to wrap his legs around Aran’s waist. The two have their lips meet in a heated embrace. Aran makes his way over to the bed and begins to lean Kita down onto his back. As soon as Kita hits the bed, Aran is running his hands under the unbuttoned shirt that is barely covering Kita’s body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful Kita.” Aran brings his lips back down to Kita’s. The two continue to exchange passionate kisses as the bask in the light of the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita pulls back from the kiss, and gives Aran a look. “Aran. Last night I told you something, and I want to follow through with it.” Aran gives a shocked look, but allows Kita to put him up against the headboard as Kita lays on all four in between his thighs. It takes Aran a second before he realizes he is still fully clothed. It takes him even longer to realize he never showered after his run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kita, wait let me take a shower first, I’m still gross from my run.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita just laughs. “You’re gonna get even dirtier after this. We can just shower together once we are done.” Those are the last words Kita spoke before he begins to peel Aran out of his clothing. Kita starts with Aran’s shirt getting on just his knees to rip the shirt off revealing Aran’s toned body, his chest dusted with hair. Kita just stares at the sight. Aran catches his eyes and winks. Kita melts at the movement. “Fuck I’m so gay.” Kita mumbles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad I can make you confirm that since we are about to have sex.” Aran jokes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita laughs, and brings his hands to the waistband of Aran’s sweatpants. Kita slowly drags the pants down Aran’s legs, his nails barely scraping across Aran’s skin. If anyone told Kita that he would have Ojiro Aran sitting on his bed in just his underwear to have sex with Kita, he would have laughed, but know here they are one article of clothing standing, and yes the prominient bulge is making the underwear stand, between Kita and having Aran’s dick in his mouth. That line of thinking really got Kita into go mode. He quickly draws down Aran’s underwear, leaving the man laying buck naked in his bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kita looks down at the length, and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aran is a lot bigger than average. Kita smiles, knowing that this is gonna be one of the best moments of his life. Kita licks and kisses Aran’s inner-thigh, moving closer and closer to the member. Kita takes the member into his hand and stripes his tongue on the bottom side up to the head. Kita brings the head into his mouth, circling his tongue around the head and occasionally swiping it across the slit. As Kita plays with the head in his mouth his hand is stroking the length, eliciting sounds from Aran, that Kita could only describe as pornographic. Aran brings his hands to Kita’s face, cupping it as he pulls them back to pull Kita’s hair. Kita isn’t stopping, he begins to take the dick further into his mouth, eventually stopping when he reaches his hand that is still wrapped around it. Kita’s mouth feels so full, that he doesn’t think he can take Aran any further if he wanted to. This is going to be the best blowjob Aran has ever received though, and Kita is gonna make sure of that. Kita began bobbing his head up and down, having his hand stroke in rhythm with the tongue movements. Aran’s breathing picks up as he tightens his grip in Kita’s hair before pulling him off of his dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shinsuke...ho-holy fuck...that was amazing” Aran breathes out as he tries to catch his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can still get you to finish.” Kita says as he gives a light tug onto the length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, now it's my turn to treat you.” Aran says as he kisses Kita. “I want you to lay on your back.” Kita obliges and lays in the bed. He lays directly where the incoming sun drapes his body in a beautiful light. Aran stares at him as if he were a painting. “I am the luckiest man in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I think that title goes to me.” Kita rebuttals as he sees Aran grab the lube from the nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax, I’ll make sure this feels good.” Aran says as he begins to kiss down Kita’s chest, catching one of the nipples in his mouth, and grazing his teeth over it. There is a pop and Kita knows it's the lube. Aran begins to spread the lube over his fingers, and slowly enters his middle finger into Kita as his tongue still laps over the nipple. The intrusion is weird, but definitely not unwelcome. Aran thrusts his finger in and out of Kita as he brings his mouth up to Kita’s neck. Aran runs his tongue up Kita’s neck as he slowly inserts another finger. “You’re so pretty with my fingers in you.” Aran whispers in Kita’s ear as goes down to bite Kita’s earlobe. Kita whines out as Aran begins to scissor his fingers inside of him. “Okay baby, I at least need to put one more in to get you loose enough for me. Can you take it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Aran… give me all of you.” Kita answers, pressing his lips to Aran’s. Aran obliges by slowly pushing another finger into Kita. Kita begins to tear up as Aran presses his fingers against his prostate. “Aran… it feels so good.” Aran kisses the tears off of Kita’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise it will feel even better.” With that Aran withdrew his fingers from Kita and reached for a condom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No condom. I want to feel you.” Kita says opening his legs further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want baby.” Aran goes back in for another kiss as he covers his dick in lube. “This is gonna be uncomfortable, but I need you to relax.” Kita nods in response. Aran begins to enter Kita. Aran sinks inside slowly, feeling Kita spasm and tighten around him. Once half of his dick is inside of Kita, he brings his lips up to Kita’s ear and whispers, “you take me so well. I’m so happy we are here right now.” Aran can feel Kita relax around him and he begins to slowly push the rest of his length inside. Aran finally bottoms out, and Kita is full. Kita feels like he is about to rip in half, and the length is reaching places Kita didn’t even know he had. “I’m gonna start moving now.” Kita nods as Aran slowly starts to thrust in and out. The room is beginning to be illuminated in the early sunlight, an orange glow casts itself over Kita and Aran making the entire experience feel even more like a fairy tale in Kita’s mind. Aran continues to move inside of Kita, making sure his length hit’s Kita’s spot with every movement. Kita knows he isn’t going to last long if Aran keeps this up,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Aran…I’m go-gonna-“ That is all Kita could get out before he releases. He already thinks the sex is amazing, but as Aran keeps fucking him through his orgasm, Kita can barely hold on to his sanity. He has never felt something so amazing and he had Aran to thank for that. As Kita begins to calm down from what was the best orgasm he has ever had, he feels Aran speed up with his thrusts. The soft, slow thrusts Aran was doing became harder and more sporadic. Kita squirms at the feeling of getting his prostate hit so many times just after climax. But he doesn’t squirm for long as Aran finally finishes and fills Kita. Aran brings his dick out of Kita and the two meet for a long, passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Shinsuke… I love you so much. I’m so glad you’re in my life, and I want you to be my boyfriend.” Kita can’t help but tear up at the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aran, I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend. I have loved you for so long.” The tears begin to fall down Kita’s face. Aran brings his mouth down to kiss the tears off of Kita’s face. “How about we go get cleaned up.” Kita regretted the words as soon as he said them. Post-sex glow Aran is one of the most attractive Aran’s he ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s shower quickly, then we can cuddle.” Aran answers, scooping Kita up into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two trudge off to the shower, and Kita knows that with Aran by his side, his life will be nothing short of fantastic.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed please leave a comment/kudos.</p>
<p>If you want to talk about more gay volleyball follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/blueyeddrabble">twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>